


but we still got love to give

by ohmygodwhy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2018 is still the year of ignoring canon!, M/M, Multi, Soft Kids, Spin the Bottle and other stupid teen stuff, pure and utter self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodwhy/pseuds/ohmygodwhy
Summary: Which makes him wonder if he’s being time shared, or something, and if his initiation just kicked it off, Toni and then this tall motherfucker, making him lean up to reach his mouth.(The answer is yes.)





	but we still got love to give

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 3 months ago as a bday present to myself? i thought about my life so far and decided that there aren't enough teen serpent makeouts in the world, and since very few other ppl seemed to be writing them, i did it myself lol. happy super late birthday to me, you predictable bitch 
> 
> there’s like...........zero context for this and i hear tht s2 has turned into enough of shitshow as it is (but i think fred is running for mayor which is cool) but….......bare with me ok. if u dont know, [this beautiful boy](http://riverdale.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2_Minor_Characters#Young_Serpent/)  
> is ricky. ive given up hope of him ever returning from the war.

 

It’s very… unclear, where it starts. Maybe it isn’t, and he’s just stupid about these things. It doesn’t matter, anyways.    
  
The point is, Toni’s mostly into girls, but she’s also into guys, a little bit. And she’s a little bit into Jughead, for some reason that he doesn’t quite get, enough to wrap up an ice pack and kiss him soft and slow because he needs it, or something. Something soft, after Sweet Pea punched the shit out of his face with his stupid brass knuckles because he’s an asshole. She kisses soft, not timid but not demanding, not too careful but not forceful. Let’s him figure out the pace and how he wants to move his mouth. Laughs a little when he has to stop to catch his breath like an amateur, be not a mean laugh. Something soft like her hair is soft and wavy and cotton candy colored. He likes the way she kisses, even though it doesn’t mean much. It’s a comfort thing, probably. He isn’t sure who’s comforting who, but he thinks it’s mainly her comforting him. And he’s never been super into the kissing thing, but she makes it nice and warm and comfortable, like his face doesn’t have a pulse and his hand doesn’t ache under its bandage. She’s hardly a soft person, sharp and sarcastic, but she kisses soft.    
  
Ricky kisses soft. But also not. Like, it starts off nice and slow, hands careful but casual on his hips, because Ricky’s a tactile person, naturally affectionate, will throw an arm over your shoulder and lean into you when he laughs and stick his hand under your hat to ruffle your hair like you’re a kid. He’ll ask all gentle and soft if you’re good and tug you into his lap by your belt loops, slide his hands up under your shirt and take you apart with a few careless touches. It’s nice. He can read Jughead like a book, too, seems to take in every inhale and twitch. Never takes it too far; seems to know that this is all Jughead is willing to give or take right now, maybe always. He doesn’t seem to have any expectations. He just likes making other people feel nice. And he’s very good at it. Drags his mouth along his collarbones like he’s seen in the movies. Jughead’s always thought that the people in the movies were just being dramatic about all of it, but it does leave a tingling under his skin in its wake. Something alive and electric. 

He smiles a lot during the whole thing; not Sweet Pea’s kind of smile, or Toni’s kind of smile, but like he’s just happy to be here. It makes him flush, almost, like an embarrassed child, because people don’t just like to be here, with him, with their hands up his shirt and his legs hooked around their waist, but Ricky does. Ricky’s weird, though, breaths smoke into his mouth and beats people up and brings them to the trailer just to show him they did and stops the car when he sees a dog on the sidewalk so he can pet it and say it’s cute but not as cute as hot dog. Who isn’t cute. He’s mostly just small and sheddy, but Ricky loves him, and Ricky is nice and has very warm hands, so Jughead likes him fine, too. Likes Ricky more than fine, and thinks that Ricky likes him more than fine too, with the way he drives him home and sticks his hands up his shirt, so that’s nice, too. Jughead likes feeling liked. It’s not a feeling meant for someone like him, but he thinks he deserves to be selfish sometimes. 

Sweet Pea is selfish when he kisses. He’s also very aware and gives back as much as he takes, but he takes a lot. Steals the air from his lungs and licks into his mouth and wrings him dry. Everything is a challenge, with him, like he’s always daring him to do more, to push him further, to rile him up. I bet you won’t, with his eyes and his stupid smug smile, just so Jughead will prove him wrong. You’re such a virgin, he says when Jughead grabs his hands to stop them from dipping into his jeans, but he stops daring. Grips his hips tight, instead, when they all get drunk at the bar after Jughead’s initiation—after Toni kisses him while she’s helping him fix his face up, Sweet Pea and a few of the others bursting in to say come on, we’re celebrating—Jughead finds him in one of the back rooms and things turn into him pressed up against the door with Sweet Pea’s tongue down his throat. Which makes him wonder if he’s being time shared, or something, and if his initiation just kicked it off, Toni and then this tall motherfucker, making him lean up to reach his mouth. 

It happens again, a few times. In the back ends of the bar on late nights when Toni’s bar tending and they have nothing better to do. In the back of the music room where Jughead used to take naps during lunch back when he and Archie were fighting after Fangs eyes Kevin a bit too long. There’s a thrill in that one, and maybe he’d be more into if he wasn’t afraid of a teacher walking in—or worse, Cheryl, or  _ Archie _ , bless his heart—but it has his blood pumping all the same. The school’s great, Sweet Pea says, hands fisted in the stiff fabric of Jughead’s new uniform, but the people are really pissing me off. (Reggie, probably, Jughead thinks. Maybe Weatherbee.) Yeah, he breathes, I know. Sweet Pea is selfish when he kisses, but he gives as good as he takes, so Jughead doesn’t mind all that much.    
  
He only kisses Fangs once, one night late at the quarry, when he and Sweet Pea steal a six pack from Fangs’ foster dad and pass it around the circle. Jughead only takes a sip, maybe two, because he hates alcohol, but it’s also the week after the raid where most of them got arrested and held overnight at the sheriff's station, so he thinks he deserves a tiny break. Even if he’ll hate it in the morning. Maybe even later tonight, cause he can’t stand the smell. Ricky’s also smoking, though, lounging out next to him, so that drowns it out a little bit. The point is someone pulls out a bottle because they’re all fucking twelve years old, and Fangs spins quick and clean and it lands solid on Jughead, even though he’s watching more than playing, because he still doesn’t know most of these people super well. 

He knows Fangs, though, and Fangs smiles at him all soft and knowing and shrugs a little, like it’s no big deal so why not do it right? and leans forwards where he’s sat across the circle. Jughead, feeling light and heavy all at once, braces himself on his hands and meets him halfway. It’s barely anything, really, but his mouth is warm and his hand is big and calloused against the skin of his neck. His jawline is sharp but his eyes are soft. He thinks he maybe gets why Sweet Pea looks at him the way he does, always wants to touch him, an arm over his shoulder or pinkies touching under the table at school. The circle hoots around them, Toni laughs and Sweet Pea makes annoyed noises until Fangs pulls back and winks at him. 

You’re not so bad, Jones, he says. Sweet Pea makes some comment about how he was shit before he taught him how to kiss right and Toni elbows him and says to shut up, I’m the one that taught him. Jughead thinks vaguely, leaning into Toni’s side, that yes. He’s being time shared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me like tht
> 
> comment to save a life


End file.
